Much Ado About Squirrel
"Much Ado About Kitten" is the 133rd episode of Sailor Roxanne, and the 6th episode of Season 4. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Rita (Animaniacs) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Cleo (Clifford The Red Big Dog) * Luna - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Artemis - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Diana - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Zirconia - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Tiger's Eye - James (Pokemon) * Fish Eye - Jessie (Pokemon) * Hawk's Eye - Butch (Pokemon) * Sister Maria - Olivia (Alvin and the Chipmunk) * Kigurumiko - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Quotes: * Brittany Miller: ALVIN!!! * Alvin Seville: Yes, Brittany? * Brittany Miller: First you ogle a female human, and now I find you have a daughter, too. Have you been lying to me? * Alvin Seville: I've never lied to you, Brittany. It's a misunderstanding. * Brittany Miller: She's got a crescent moon on her forehead and she can speak. She's got to be your daughter! You could've at least told me! (Scratches Alvin) * Alvin Seville: Brittany! Let me explain! * Brittany Miller: It's too late, Alvin. * Alvin Seville: Brittany, come on. Just listen to me. Brittany, stop. We need to talk. * Max Goof (off-screen): Well, little Squirrely, you sure know how to shake things up. * Alvin Seville:Kiara i Back hey Kiara how was your day hello earth on Kiara yo ooh are you in there it's me Alvin * ???:Question who feeds you and gives you shelter * Alvin Seville:mm-hmm that would be you kiara everyone's knows that we've lived and worked together to save the earth and our futures from day one * ???;Gmp together you say together as and we don't hide things from each other * Alvin Seville:oh besides your glass I Admit it was I who broke your favourite one and should have told you and I dropped your new ribbon in the mud when it rained * ????:Not that about bad at all (hits frame) * (Alvin screams) * ???:(scrathes window frame) I Wouldn't be this upset over a dumb ribbon or over a replacable glass * Alvin Seville:it's something else you notice the claw holes i put in your new favorite sweater you bought to go to the dance or could it be just how i spilt your entire expensive bottled imported perfume huh * ???:no it's that either although now i can quit wondering how all that happened but anyway those are all forgivable offenses they're no big deal accidents will happen but this this is so huge * Alvin Seville:(Thinking): What could you know that's got her so mad? I told her everything-- (Gasps) (off screen) Kiara, where's your telephone? * ????:Right here in my hot little hand that just answered Roxanne call. She just talked to Max, she told me you're in love with a human, and you have a daughter. * Alvin Seville:It's all a really big mistake, believe me. * ????:(off screen): Liar! * Alvin Seville:Am not! * ????:Are too! * Alvin Seville: Am not! I was as surprised as anybody. It's some kind of mistake. * ?????:The only mistake here is that all this time I've looked up to you, Alvin, took your word. And now, I know that I can't trust you now! * (Alvin Complains): I'm innocent! Trivia: * This is Tammy's debut. Gallery: Roxanne in House of Mouse.jpg|Roxanne as Serena/Sailor Moon Sailor.Mercury.rita.jpg|Rita as Amy/Sailor Mercury Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Luna Gadget-goes-Hawaiian-gadget-hackwrench-29884826-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrech as Raye/Sailor Mars Adult Kiara-0.jpg|Kiara as /Sailor Venus Max Goof in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Max Goof as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Brittany-0.jpg|Brittany Miller as Alvin Seville Smiling.jpg|Alvin Seville as Tammy-3.jpg|Tammy as Diana Giovanni in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Zirconia Olivia.jpg|Olivia as Sister Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:397Movies